


小少爷番外车

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	小少爷番外车

下午李赫宰回来的时候，李东海才发现李赫宰换了一身制服，不同于训练的迷彩服，这种军绿色的制服，将男人的挺拔的身型衬托的淋漓尽致，让人移不开眼。

李赫宰把食堂的盒饭放下，想换下制服穿上便装，手刚碰到袖扣，就听见他家小少爷环抱在他身侧撒着娇的说，

“不许脱。”

如果一个男人连这点觉悟都没有，那他怕是个傻子。

李赫宰托着男孩的小屁股，把人抱起来，李东海的腿环住男人的腰身，搂住男人的脖子，闻着男人身上散发的气息，两个人额头相抵着，李赫宰用硬挺的鼻尖蹭着李东海的鼻头，偶尔啄一下对方的唇瓣，

“这么喜欢我呀？”

“喜欢…赫宰你好帅啊。”

男人沉默不语，大手揉捏着李东海软弹的两瓣肉团子，一只手伸进男孩宽松的家居裤，手指在穴口轻轻按压，轻轻刮着那处的软肉

“要……”

“遵命，我的小少爷。”

李赫宰把人放到床上，三下五除二地扒了男孩的裤子，双腿摆出一个好看的M字型，让李东海自己伸手把着自己的大腿，李东海爱死了男人在性事上的强硬，乖乖的让自己敞开的更多，任人采摘。

“赫宰，我的书包里，有…护手霜。”

看着男人微微皱起的眉和环顾四周的眼睛，李东海就知道李赫宰在想什么。

李赫宰勾起嘴角，把护手霜挤在中指上，一点点探进紧致的小穴，李东海在双腿间的空隙看着男人的手指被自己一点点吞没，害羞地不住收紧后穴，前面的肉柱也已经抬头，李赫宰察觉到自己的手指被软肉咬着不放，笑着看向李东海，

“宝贝这么喜欢手指，那今天的第一发就交给手指吧？”

不等男人回答，李赫宰就轻轻弯曲手指，刮蹭着穴内的软肉，一点点的扩张，慢慢增加手指，看着李东海的表情，一点点的深入，直到四根手指都被小穴紧咬，

“呜呜呜……不行……赫宰不要这样。”

“不要怎样？这样吗？”

李赫宰快速抽动着手指，进出已经有了水渍声，很是悦耳，他的中指探到一处软肉，微微用力一按，男孩的呻吟立刻转了几个弯，

“啊嗯……啊啊……慢一点……慢一点……我不行……”

常年握枪的手，难免生茧，硬鼓的突起撩动着男孩敏感的神经，李东海扬起了头，嘴巴微微张着，实在受不住的时候，小屁股都自己抬了起来躲避男人的凶猛进攻，然后被男人按着更深入的抽插，

“我们家小少爷怎么只是被手指就弄得这么动情？是我平时太不努力了吗？”

“你别说……我…没……没有……”

觉得男孩身上的衣服太过碍眼，李赫宰撩起来卷了卷让李东海咬住，

“宝贝乖，太大声的话，会被听到的哦。”

当然是骗他，这里是军区，他住的位置也偏，就是在这里开了一枪，恐怕也没人会听见。

当然，某个被欺负的溃不成军的小少爷显然是对此深信不疑。乖乖咬住自己的衣服，不敢发出声音，粉嫩的两点一览无遗，被身下手指的主人用嘴衔住一只，微微用力的撕咬、舔舐，另一只乳粒被大掌附上揉搓。上下失守，太过于刺激的快感涌了上来，李东海难耐地嘤嘤咛咛发出几个破碎的单音，李赫宰知道他要到了，腾出一只撸动他的前端，穴内的手指加快抽送的频率，指尖拨弄着深处的软肉，不一会儿，李东海就射了出来，星星点点落在李赫宰的手上，和自己的身上。

李赫宰在指尖摸了一点精液，递到还在大口喘息的男孩嘴边，

“宝贝，尝尝自己的味道，甜的。”

李东海乖乖张嘴，吮吸着男人的手指，李赫宰看着这张纯真无邪的脸模仿着口交动作取悦自己的手指，也玩心大起，模仿着抽查的动作，逗弄着男孩的小舌，

“要亲亲。”

“嗯？”

李东海的声音轻轻的，李赫宰都没听清，李东海只好指着自己的嘴巴，

“亲亲。“

意识到小孩被自己吓住了，真以为隔音不好，连一个“亲亲”都说的像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀，李赫宰笑着吻了吻男孩的唇瓣，

“宝贝，你怎么这么好骗？”

“嗯？”

“这里是军区，隔音会不好吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊李赫宰我不喜欢你了！”

李赫宰吻掉了男孩的控诉，一点点吮吸着男孩的香甜，偶尔轻轻撕咬着男孩的唇瓣，舌尖乱晃，把李东海吻的七荤八素，瘫在男人的怀里。

“坏人……”

“只对你坏。”

李赫宰挺着梆硬的下身顶着男孩的臀瓣，李东海了然的拉下裤子的拉链，拉下内裤，没有破坏军装裤的美感，弹出的粗大打到自己的脸颊，李东海刚想试着为男人服务，就被男人捞了起来，

“会伤到你。”

李东海很少为李赫宰口交，男人太大，他很难吞下，常常被呛出眼泪，李赫宰哪里忍心。李东海看着男人眼底带着克制的情欲，舔到了心里，

“想让你舒服嘛。“

“用这里。”

李赫宰磨蹭着男孩的下身。

不知为何，李东海竟有了一点“胜负欲”，偏要看着李赫宰因自己情动，他推着男人的胸膛，两个人双双倒在床上，李赫宰躺在床上，精致的军装有了些许的褶皱，除了裤链大开，露出不俗的尺寸，一切都完好如初，李东海脱掉自己的上衣，一丝不挂，

“我做的好的话，赫宰要给我奖励哦～”

“好啊，我可是很严格的。”

李东海扶着男人的粗大在自己的后穴蹭了蹭便往下做，只是进入了一截龟头，两个人就同时爽的呻吟，李东海像是得到了鼓励，晃着腰慢慢吞没，可是上位的姿势太过深入，只没过了一大半，李东海就被过于深入的感觉不敢继续，上下为难着。

李赫宰就这么盯着他，抿着嘴看着李东海咬着自己的下唇扭着腰，臀瓣也跟着摇晃，

“赫宰，帮帮我嘛。”

“帮你的话，就不能给你满分了哦。”

李赫宰揉捏着男孩的臀部。

“那我贿赂考官可不可以？”

李东海俯下身把胸前有些红肿的乳粒往男人嘴边送。

“你疼疼它嘛。”

李赫宰勾了勾嘴角，牙齿微微用力咬住那点，下身向上一挺，

“啊—————”直中花心。

夜，还长。


End file.
